


Starring Role

by awfulhospital



Series: Burlesque Dancer AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other, bc... hes pretty and lovely..... i love him....., burlesque dancing, dave is also trans, davekat - Freeform, i love it, karkat is trans and only kinda passes, otp, so are kanaya and rose and almost any other character in my fics, some people think hes a twink and some people are like "shit that girl is hot", theyre the best and i love them, this is something im writing for my moirail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfulhospital/pseuds/awfulhospital
Summary: Instead of actually focusing on getting the steps right to the dance he'd practiced for the past week and a half, he'd been distracted. Sabotaged, even. Rose knew he'd be dancing here so why, tonight of all nights, when Karkat was on shift, did she decide to bring her hot brother along?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to write a fic for my moirail based off their requests:
> 
> \- "LET THEM BANG"  
> \- "HOT AND ROUGH"  
> \- "biting"  
> \- "Burlesque dancer au Karkat is the dancer"  
> \- "Dave gets dared to go to the show"  
> \- "Karkat is scowling the entire time while dancing and trying not to look in the direction of the cute blond boy"
> 
> i hope you like this aro! <>

"Dave."

"Hm?"

"You're staring."

Dave scoffed and rolled his eyes behind his shades, not particularly caring if Rose could actually see him doing it. The latter was done mostly out of habit, in an attempt to hide the blush that dusted his cheeks; though he doubted she would see it. In fact, he doubted she could see much of his face at all. The lighting of the large room they were sitting in had been dimmed a while ago, leaving all remaining lighting centered on the stage. Or rather, it was centered on the performers.

When his half-sister had suggested they go to a show, this is definitely not what Dave had thought she'd meant. Who the hell went to a glorified strip show with their sibling?

 _Then again_ , he reasoned as he sat back in his chair and adjusted his sunglasses, pulling them up to rest in his hair for a better view,  _who tried to psychoanalyze conversations with their siblings for fun_ _?_

"Isn't that kinda the point? We come here, we pay the pretty ladies, and then we watch them dance for us," he shot back somewhat huffily. There wasn't even a point to Rose trying to make him feel weird about admiring the dancers; they were sex workers. This is what they did.

"Yes, but patrons usually don't take so much of an interest in one dancer that they continue to watch them while they're on break," she responded with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Oh my God."

Dave buried his face in his hands, belatedly realizing that she was right; he hadn't actually been watching any of the events unfolding on stage for the past five or so minutes. Instead, he'd been watching the petite, pale, redheaded dancer leaning on a wall to the right of the stage. He was currently taking a long drink from a water bottle he'd presumably procured from a fridge backstage, watching the current performer. Dave could see his Adam's apple bobbing with each sip.

"Dave? David. Are you listening to me at all?"

Dave snapped out of his thoughts at that.

"Huh?"

"I  _said_ ," Rose continued with a long-suffering look directed toward her hopeless half-brother, "That I can get you his number. I actually know the man personally; he's quite prickly and somewhat defensive about his height, but once you get close with him, he's nothing but sweet. And, I might add, very available."

"Wait, shit, you would do that for me?" Dave asked with a somewhat incredulous glance back at the dancer. He was scantily dressed in a bustier top that appeared to have been modified for his chest size - possibly by the club's personal tailor? - and a pair of panties which both appeared to be covered in diamonds, but were most likely cubic zirconia. The outfit was doing nothing for Dave's concentration on the conversation. "What kinda shady ulterior motive could you have for hooking me up with a cute guy?"

Rose widened her eyes in mock-innocence, raising her perfectly-shaped eyebrows as if the idea was ridiculous.

"Why, brother dearest, I have no  _idea_ what you mean!" Her facial features settled into a more natural expression as a knowing smirk touched her lips.

He squinted suspiciously but decided to go with it. Rose had his best interests at heart, anyway. She wouldn't knowingly put him in danger, at least.

"Alright," he said slowly, nodding, "Okay, yeah. Let's do this. Let's make shit take place."

"Excellent."

In that moment, Rose's expression could only be described as that of a cat who was particularly pleased with itself.

 

✦   ✦   ✦   ✦   ✦

 

 Karkat swore under his breath and pulled his ridiculously glittery heels off, flopping down in the first chair he saw upon reaching his dressing room. That was damn near the most stressful job he'd done in a while. Instead of actually focusing on getting the steps right to the dance he'd practiced for the past week and a half, he'd been distracted. Sabotaged, even. Rose knew he'd be dancing here so why,  _tonight of all nights_ , when Karkat was on shift, did she decide to bring her hot brother along?

He sighed and stood, crossing the room to his dressing table before rifling through his duffel bag for another water bottle.

If only he hadn't been there. It was hard enough to act professional when someone other than the usual, dull-looking crowd of thirsty, married forty-something year olds came in and Karkat couldn't just power through his shift. But this guy? Holy shit. It was hard to just go through the motions of seducing a crowd when he was actually flustered as all hell. It was even harder to play off his literal stumbling over trying to avoid eye contact with the same dude who was making him so ruffled as being part of the dance.

Karkat found the water bottle he was searching for and quickly unscrewed it, swigging back the contents.

Fucking Lalonde.

A rap at the door caused Karkat to start, hitting his upper lip on the hard plastic of the bottle. Quietly rattling off a string of curses at the stinging pain he felt in his mouth, he made his tired way to the dressing room door. It was probably his manager, here to chew him out for tonight's screw-ups.

"Yeah, I know, I fucked up out there, but listen-" he began, attempting to give a decent excuse before he had even fully opened the door.

"Well, I don't know about that, Mr. Vantas. I'd say your performance was superb. But then," Rose smiled, "I am somewhat biased. I do believe my brother agrees with me though, don't you Dave?"

Karkat stared for a moment. Dave. That was his name. Rose was here and she'd brought Dave with her.

"'Sup?" Dave greeted.

And just like that, he found his voice.

"'What's up?' What's up is that you both just scared the shit outta me. I thought for sure that I was gonna get lectured on my footwork tonight, and instead I get Lalonde and company," Karkat rambled. "Listen, I'm tired as hell and I don't have the energy to play your sarcastic mind games right now, so can we please just... do the whole meet-and-greet tomorrow?"

"Actually.... Yeah, that sounds good. Good plan, yep. It's-it's a winner."

Karkat nodded affirmatively and promptly closed the door in their faces with just a twinge of guilt.

He was too tired for this bullshit right now.

**Author's Note:**

> the actual NSFW Parts are gonna be in the next few chapters


End file.
